<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Will Come When You Won't Be by Dixonsgrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824860">The Day Will Come When You Won't Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixonsgrime/pseuds/Dixonsgrime'>Dixonsgrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Rick, Alpha Rick Grimes, Blood, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Bottom Rick Grimes, Crazy Rick Grimes, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Love, M/M, Omega Negan, Other, Rick Grimes &amp; Negan Friendship, RoleReversal, Smut, dubcon, leader rick, negan/rickgrimes, noncon elements, rick is the leader of the saviours, rickgrimes/negan, scared negan, slowburn, stars off on 7x1, walking dead universe - Freeform, yes there are zombies still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixonsgrime/pseuds/Dixonsgrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan failed to understand that Rick Grimes doesn't negotiate, and definitely doesn't take his men being killed lightly. Negan severely underestimated the leader of the saviours, and will soon regret crossing grimes.<br/>Rick is sure going to enjoy making him his pet.</p><p>You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, they're all gonna be doing that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rickgrimes/negan - Relationship, negan/rick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Last Day On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you didn't read the description this fic is basically if Rick Grimes was the leader of the saviours, a complete role reversal. I'm not sure how long this fic will be but i most likely will carry it on to develop relationships and to see where Rick and Negan go. This chapter is based on 06x16/07x01 and will start from that point (where rick meets Negan) , it won't be completely accurate since I'm adding my own bits but close. Huge TW for blood, detailed murder and gore and will be smut later in the book. Read with discretion if you have a weak stomach for that. There will also be elements of omegaverse omega/beta/alpha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Negan felt his heart drop into his stomach once the familiar sounds of whistling filled the groups ears. Negan, Lucille, Simon, Dwight, Arat and Eugene were on their way to hilltop, fuck, Negan knew this once a shit idea why the fuck did he not think this through. they stopped in their tracks with their weapons ready as the frantically searched the tree line for signs of anyone but it was almost impossible with how dark it was. </p><p>Negan could tell the group was in instant panic as they backed into eachother, Negan opened his mouth to speak, his intention to try and calm the situation but was cut off by the blinding lights of a car pointed at them, not just a car but their RV - lighting up the clearing they were in to show not only the sheer panic on his groups face but also tens of saviours surrounding them, Negan slowly lowered his arm which he had raised to shield his eyes from the light. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He was speechless, his grip tightening on his gun out of instinct as a few of the saviours closed in and slowly slipped the guns from over their heads effortlessly, patting them down for any knifes and other weapons which Negan and the others have up easily, knowing they were greatly outnumbered.</p><p>"Well it looks like we have a full boat" a voice spoke, Negans head snapping to find its body to see it was Michonne, a women he had met before. She was an alpha, he could smell her, the smell was sickening as he grimaced. She was the one to tell them about the saviours deal, which now didn't seem like much of a deal. More of a forced threat. "What is this?" Negan spoke, his voice hoarse as if he hadn't spoke in hours, eyes frantically moving around before fixating on michonne. Breathing out heavily as he watched a saviour push his beloved Lucille to her knees beside him. "Don't you fucking touch her" the man shouted, his teeth clenched as he went to shove the saviour, moving his gaze back to Michonne. </p><p>"We can talk about th-" Negan was cut off by michonne, her gun pointed towards his head. "We are done talking. Time to listen" She spoke, motioning her revolver towards the ground but not moving her eyes from the man. "I'm going to need you on your knees" She spoke, her words blunt as a few saviours had already began forcing the rest of group to their knees. Negan was beyond himself, watching his group fall to their knees so easily sending an unnerving feeling up his spine. He was knee deep in shit, one that he can't talk himself out of now. </p><p>"I said, I'm going to need you, on your fucking knees" Michonne spat, to which this time Negan listened. Snapping out of his thoughts and slowly dropping to his knees, his eyes glued to the group, almost ashamed of his own actions as he swallowed the pool of spit beginning to gather under his tongue. </p><p>Negan slowly lifted his head as he watched michonne slowly pace in front of his group, slowly nodding her head as she clicked her tongue. "Well, now that the whole gangs here" she spoke, motioning towards the helpless group on their knees, Simon and Negan exchanging a look before averting their gaze to michonne who was now stood in front of the door of the RV. "Lets meet the man, I know you've all been dying to" she spoke, roughly slamming the butt of her gun into the RV before she walked off.</p><p>Negan could feel his heart beating in his throat as he stared at the RV door, not realising the breath he held as the door slowly swung open, the figure it revealed barely visible as the man hadn't stood in the light yet.</p><p>"We pissing our pants yet?" The man spoke, the voice gruff with a southern accent, one that Negan didnt recognise, as he slowly moved into the light. The man was clad in worn jeans with a thick belt, a button up shirt with a few undone from the collar and a red bandana hanging loosely around his neck. The mans hair was long, pushed back with a few curls loose on his forehead, grey and brown stubble adoring his slightly bruised jaw with piercing blue eyes that were hard to miss. As Negan took every small thing in about the man, the most prominent thing about him was the large firemans axe loosely being held over his shoulder - the weapon had obviously been freshly cleaned, barely any dents in its wood where the man gripped, and if it wasn’t for that Negan would’ve even said the man was very attractive </p><p>"Oh, boy, do i have a feeling we're getting close" The man spoke once again, slowly beginning to pace up and down the line of Negans group, well family, eyes raking over each member slowly. "Now, which one of you pricks is the leader?" The man spoke, a devilish smirk gracing his lips as michonne pointed out Negan, tapping her gun against his shoulder and making the man grunt - the axe weilding man hummed in almost amusement as he stepped in front of Negan. </p><p>"Hi" he spoke with a low chuckle in his throat as Negan slowly drew his eyes up to look at him, his features hard and filled with hatrid. "You're Negan right?" He spoke, slowly crouching down in front of him, his eyes not leaving Negans once as he scanned his face, that irritating fucking smile moving back onto his lips as he bounced the axe on his shoulder a little. "I'm Rick, Rick Grimes" he spoke. "And I do not appreciate you killing my men" the word 'not' being especially punctuated as he leaned in closer so faces were near inches apart, ricks breath hot on his face. "And when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people? You killed more of my fucking people" Rick spoke, a small humourless laugh leaving his lips at the end.</p><p>"Not cool, not fucking cool. You have no idea how NOT fucking cool that is" Rick spoke, kissing his teeth as he slowly swung the axe up from over his shoulder and pressed the cold metal of the blade against Negans cheek - Negan let out a slow, breathy sigh as rick slowly tapped the weapon against his skin. Rick stared for a few moment, almost as if he was drinking in each bit of Negans appreance and fear before he roughly yanked the man in, burying his nose in the spot where his neck and jaw connected, breathing him in deeply. Rick didn’t have much reaction when he pulled away, assuming Negan was an alpha or at most a beta since he couldn’t smell him and the fact he was leading a whole fucking group, aint no omega leading. Rick pushed Negan back onto his knees. “Yeah.. you're so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes" Rick spoke, his face straight but slowly being turned into a smile that made Negans stomach turn in the worst ways. That made Negan want to lurch forward and strangle the man to death. But also made Negan want to lurch forward and throw his guts up, want him to plead for his and his family's life. Fuck fuck fuck. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. I have way too much planned for you. I’m going to kill one of your fine people here.” He grinned</p><p>Negan felt his body break. His eyes began to water at the meer thought of losing Lucille, his wife, or Simon his fucking right hand man. tears slowly spilling down his cheeks as he moved his gaze to the muddy floor which was soaking into his clothes and hands everytime he hoisted himself back up onto his knees after they gave up on him. Though things looked shitty, Negan had taken his suppressant so there was no way for rick to tell his was an omega, and there is no way Negan would ever let him find that out. In that moment, That was the only thing he was thankful for . </p><p>"Holy shit, you guys are a fucking mess" Rick laughed out with a scoff as he stayed kneeling in front of Negan but his eyes wandered amusingly around, fixating on each member of the group for just a second before back to Negan. "You thought you were safe. I get it. But, the word is out: You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are knee deep in your own fucking shit and you sure as hell ain't getting out of this time and will be again if you don't do what i want" Rick grinned, his tongue swiping along his bottom lip as he slowly stood back up with a groan.</p><p>"And what I want is half of your shit. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So if someone knocks on your door, you let us in. because i OWN that fucking door. You try to stop us, and we will knock it the fuck down" Grimes punctuated the words he wanted as he paced back and forth, tongue pressed against his teeth as he kept his gaze on Negan. </p><p>Negan was ashamed of himself. Crying. Hell, he was fucking sobbing in front of his group, his family who saw him as this 'fearless leader'. Now broken down, humiliated and speechless. He hadn't said a fucking word. "Y'all are real fucking quiet huh? Negan? Why don't you open that pretty mouth of yours and fucking say something. A group full of fucking betas and alpha and not one of you is going to speak up? Damn" Rick spat, the humour clearly wiped off his face as he approached Negan, roughly slamming the axe head down onto the ground in front of him - making the man below jump. Rick letting out nothing but a chuckle as he remained silent. </p><p>"Now, You didn't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you?" Negans eyes shot up at the words, his hair unruly and strands sticking to his sweaty forehead as he silently begged rick, but still, he remained silent. Unable to speak. </p><p>"Hell, come on guys, don't be so fucking down someone say something? Nothing?" He spoke again, almost looking disappointed as the group remained silent. "Well, I might as well get you introduced to Lori,  because one of you sure as hell will be very close and personal with her soon" The fireman's axe being lifted once again and lazily held in the mans rough hands, showing the weapon off almost tauntingly. No, not almost. Most definitely Tauntingly. He was taunting them. Someone was going to die and Negan felt sick. His stomach doing flips.</p><p>"This is Lori, my beautiful girl, aint she fuckin' pretty?" Rick spoke, the southern twang in his voice surely showing through as he gripped 'lori' tightly by the handle and slowly aimed the end at each member of the group before landing on Lucille. "What about you princess? You seem really fucking fun and dandy, want to touch my girl? Go ahead" grimes spoke as he planted his feet in front of Lucille who was a sobbing mess. Negan didn't know what came over him as he pushed himself forward a little at the sight of the weapon so close to his wife's face, his hands falling in the mud as he roughly clenched his fist in the dirt. "Don't you fucking touch her" Negan barked out, his voice louder than he expected as he stared daggers at Rick who looked oh so surprised at the outburst but the same fucking smug look planted on his face.</p><p>"Well well well, shit, does the notorious leader actually fucking speak? Well I'll be dammed" he spoke, Ricks eyes fixated on Negan but his feet stay planted in front of Lucille - grimes slowly lifting the axe and pointing it at her. "This your girl? Huh? You seem damn fond of her to think you can speak to me like that" The man spoke, the amused look still plastered on his face but his tone was sinister. Negan slowly released his grip on the dirt and shot Simon a look, glancing back at the saviours as if trying to tell him a way to get out of this as Rick stepped away from Lucille, dragging the axe over the mud as his did. </p><p>"I was going to play a game to see which lucky person gets the honour of meeting my girl but Negan has just chose for me, why thank you Negan, how fucking kind of you" Rick grinned as he leaned back on his heels a little before he stood in front of  Simon, Negan instantly jumping forward but being met which Grimes boot to his stomach - knocking the wind out of his and sending him back into his knees with a groan. "You two sure do a lot of talking with you eyes, this your right hand man? Because it sure as hell ain’t that sorry fuck with the mullet" Negan let out a grunt as he didn't respond to the question. "Pleas-</p><p>"Save the fucking pleas and the fucking sorrys, you made your choice when you killed my men, Negan. You’re lucky i ain’t slashing your bitches face up over there, because I sure am losing my patience with her fucking crying and whining" Rick spat as he slowly hoisted the axe lazily back over his shoulder, humming warmly as he looked Simon over, the man not backing down once as he met his gaze back with just as much intensity. Though his eyes were watery, he was fighting. "If anybody moves, you cut the beta bitches fingers off and feed it to Negan over there" he spoke as he stepped back just a little.</p><p>Negan shook his head slowly as he stared at Simon, the man giving him an apologetic look as Negan breathed out. The mans head was dizzy. He felt as if he was going to pass out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can also read this story on Wattpad if you prefer the load and i will update more there! The story is the same and my username is @Dixonsgrime</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just don’t get the memo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the axe coming into contact with bone and skin was something Negan would never forget. The smell of blood filled his nose, almost choking him as he watched Simons body fall after one strike.</p><p>“Holy shit, would you look at that? Takin’ it like a champ” Rick cheered enthusiastically as Simon slowly rose back onto his knees with a splutter, the sight making Negans mouth slowly gape open as he stared - tears freely slipping from the corners of his eyes.</p><p>Simons jaw had been completely torn, unhinged from its socket from one end, hanging from his face like it was useless as the flesh of his cheek had also been carved into. Most of his teeth on his bottom jaw missing as blood fell freely, both blood and saliva hanging from his lip. He didn’t even look like himself anymore. One stroke completely deforming him as only the top half of his head was recognisable. Lucille let out a choked scream from beside Negan but the man couldn’t take his eyes off of simon, the man choking and spluttering on his own blood and flesh as he attempted to say something.</p><p>Rick let out a heavy chuckle as he swung the axe mindlessly and sprayed blood across Negans face. Simons blood. “Look at my dirty girl” Grimes shouted with a shit eating grin spreading his features as he moved his gaze to Negan, kissing his teeth once he noticed the broken man before his expression slowly fell into a serious one. “Hell, I can see this is hard on you guys” he spoke, carefully swinging the axe as his voice had changed to a false comforting tone. “I’m sorry, I truly am” he spoke, eyebrows pulling into a look of worry and sorrow. “But I did say” he spoke, the once kind expression now completely vanishing from his face, his false words and sarcastic apologies something he looked used to as he smiled. “No exceptions” The man grinned before swinging the axe once again and striking Simon in the face, his body dropping like a rock, limp as he the blade tore through his flesh. The group watched in horror as Rick hit simons lifeless body over, and over again. The axe being bought down onto his head over and over. Nothing left of his head but blood, brain matter and flesh. The smell. God, the smell. Negan flinched as he watched Dwight beside simons body lurch over and throw his guts up with a sob, Rick grimacing at the sight. Euegenes eyes were screwed shut the entire time, flinching everytime the sound of the axe hitting Simons body stung the air. </p><p>“God, lighten up people, you really that hurt over this peace of shit? Didn’t he betray your perfect little leader over there?” Rick spoke, shrugging his shoulders as if he was dumbstruck that people were crying - grimes hummed as he looked over his axe, the blood and brain dripping off the metal head was gut wrenching as Rick approached Negan once again, crouching down in front of him.</p><p>“I own you now, you understand me? You answer to me, you provide for me, you BELONG to me, right?” The man spoke, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Negan remained silent but his eyes did not leave Ricks once, nothing but pure hatrid hiding behind them. Reaching a hand forward and roughly grabbing Negans face, blunt fingers digging into his cheeks as he dragged the mans face closer to his own, forcing him onto his hands and knees. “You will fucking speak when you’re spoken to” he shouted, his voice gruff as Negan stared at the blood staining the mans face.</p><p>“You answer to me, you provide for me” Rick spoke through gritted teeth as he stared at the man. Negans sobs had stopped, his body numb as he stared daggers back at Rick. “Fuck you” the words left his lips like acid before he spat in Ricks face.</p><p>Rick let out a heavy sigh of anger as wiped Negans spit from his face with the back of his hand, the smirk had been completely wiped from his face.</p><p>“I’ll be right back, and maybe Negan will be with me” Rick spoke, his voice loud as he spoke to the entire group before standing up, curling his hand into the back of Negans jacket and roughly dragging him over to the RV. “And if Im not back with him, hell, you guys can turn those people inside out” he grunted out before roughly throwing Negan into the RV, slamming the door once they were both inside.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>Negan was still on his knees, swaying back and forth just a little as he was lost in thought, eyes wide as the images of Simon played through his head. It was true, Simon had tried to betray the group before, a few times actually. Planning behind Negans back but that shit was shot down fast when he found out. Though he was a sneaky shit, that didn’t stop the horror of watching his once best friend being beaten to death. His face disfigured. </p><p>Negan stayed on his knees when he saw Ricks feet move and plant themselves in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to look up, the bloody axe dripping beside him before rick stuck the bladed end into the table. “Shit, you okay Negan? You thinking about how to kill more of my men or thinking about how much you fucking regret spitting in my face, or how much I’m going to make you regret it” The man above him spoke, and he could almost sense the smile dancing on his lips. Negan couldn’t help himself as he went limp, his body fell forwards into Ricks legs, his face pressed into his thigh and uncomfortably close to the killers crotch, Negan grimacing a little but not having the strength to push himself back up . </p><p>“Well damn Negan, if you wanted to suck my dick that bad you could’ve just asked, would’ve made that pretty wife of yours watch you gag around my c-</p><p>“She’s not my wife” Negan mumbled out, attempting to push himself back up off his knees and away from Rick but his body was limp, slumping back into him with a breath, a hand resting on the mans knee. “She’s not huh? What happened?” Rick spoke, still standing there with his arms beside him as he let Negan lay limp against him, Grimes was fucking drinking in the power he had over the man below him and Negan could do nothing but cower and give in. </p><p>“I-, we, got a divorce, I cheated. We’re working on it” the man below grumbled out, not exactly sure why he was spilling to Rick but honestly scared what would happen if he didn’t and sure wasn’t going to lie just incase it was disconcerted. “Well shit Negan, got myself a murderer and a cheater huh? She must be real proud of you, watching you get your own people killed. And not only did you disrespect me and get one of your people killed, you spat in my fucking face and now, I might have to kill another one of YOUR fucking people” Grimes gruffed out, crossing his bloodied arms over his chest as Negan slowly lifted his head to look at him, tears still staining his cheeks along with sweat. Embarrassingly drool falling from his lip from the sobs that had slowly died down, head falling back onto the man above himself leg as he let himself fall limp once again, slowly shaking his head. </p><p>“Aren’t you just a pretty sight huh? You sure act like a pathetic fuckin’ omega sometimes for an alpha, really must have broken you” Rick spoke, moving a hand down and lacing his fingers through Negans hair - roughly dragging his head back. “This what you looking for? Or you just that fucking pathetic you can’t hold yourself up” the man grunted as he roughly shoved Negans face into his crotch, rubbing his nose against him as Negan choke out a breath once his air was suddenly cut a little from being pressed into the fabric of the mans jeans, Rick kept that up for a few moments before grabbing the mans jaw and forcing him to look up at him. “You sure as fuck might want to man up, I’m going to drag your ass back out there and really pound my words into your fuckin’ head because for some reason, I still don’t think you get it” the man spoke, swiping the drool hanging from Negans bottom lip. </p><p>Grimes stared down at the man before grabbing his axe, curling his hand back into the collar of Negans jacket and dragging him back outside into the clearing, throwing him into the dirt. “Daryl, what did dear Negan here bring with him?” Grimes spoke, licking his thumb and clearing some of the blood spots staining his axes stem.</p><p>“Eh a bat, nothin’ else, the rest of em’ had guns” Daryl spoke, walking over to Rick and pushing the bat into his hands, grimes cocking an eyebrow up in suprise at the sight, leaning back a little as he spoke. “Well holy shit Negan, a bat wrapped in barbed wire? youre a sick fuck, I might have to take a few notes out of your fuckin’ book” he grinned out, cracking his neck as he handed daryl his Lori, motioning with his hand towards Lucille. “Grab her, keep her on her knees with her hand flat out in front of her” grimes spoke, the words really only meant for Daryl but loud enough for the entire group to hear - Negans eyes widened at the request but stayed silent as she was dragged over.</p><p>Rick stood behind Negan, who was on his hand and knees now staring at Lucille. Grimes slowly lowered himself as he crouched beside him. “Now, Negan. Since me bashing poor Simons skull in over there just didn’t help you get the memo that i own you and your people now, you’re going to take your bat here and take dear Lucilles hands” Rick spoke as he threw the bat in front of Negans.</p><p>Negan was in shock, slowly shaking his head as he turned to rick. “Yeah i know, it’s going to take you a few seconds to process that, I get it. Still though, I’m gonna need you to do it or all your fine people over there are going to die” Negan was still in disbelief, staring at the bat in front of him as he swayed slightly, tears beginning to brim his eyes. </p><p>“Now don’t make it too messy, nice and clean, we have a great doctor back at the sanctuary your girl will be fine. Probably” Rick spoke as that same fucking smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, drinking in every. Little. Bit. Of Negans fear and anger. “N-no, it can be me please, it ca-“ “I already fuckin’ told you Negan, I’ve made my choice. Well actually, you made that choice when you spat in my face. Now pick up your bat” Grimes spoke, his tone serious now as he stared over Negans face. “Not making a decision, is a big fucking decision, pick up the fucking bat” Rick shouted this time, slamming his axe down into the dirt as the situation continued to heat.</p><p>Negans body had gone into shock, shaking with breathless sobs leaving his throat, sweat and tears dripping down his face freely, shaking his head frantically at Ricks words to which the man spat on the floor next to him. “N-no no no, please” Negan began to beg, sobs freely leaving his throat as tears streamed down his face, his chest rising and falling heavily as he panicked - rick rolled his eyes before leaving a harsh slap across Negans face before grabbing his jaw. “Are you really going to make me count. Okay Negan, you win. I’m going to count. One” the man spoke as he shoved Negans face away from his own and stood up, axe draped back over his shoulder.</p><p>“Two, pick up the fucking bat Negan, be a fucking alpha, don’t make me fucking wait”</p><p>Negan continued begging and pleading up at the man as he choked on his own tears and snot, bottom lip quivering. </p><p>“Three”</p><p>Negan shook his head frantically.</p><p>“Four”</p><p>as his shaky hand slowly reached for his bat, silently crying and begging to himself as he slowly lifted the bat into the air, shouting out a cry as he was about to bring it down against lucilles hand before rick grabbed his shoulder and slowly crouched down beside him. Negan stared at the mans face, slowly lowering his arms with frantic short breaths.</p><p>“You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me” Rick spoke, lips in a straight line as Negan nodded frantically.<br/>
“P-provide for you” Negan replied, stuttering and stumbling over his own words as he desperately clutched at the mud below him, almost whimpering as Rick dragged him closer by his face - the fingers sinking into his cheeks becoming painful as he moved a hand to grip Ricks jeans instead as he was almost on the verge of falling over.</p><p>“You belong to me, right?” Rick spat, tipping the other mans head to the side a little as he stared at him, waiting for a response. His jaw slowly stiffening as the response was definitely taking too long for his liking. “Right” Negan responded desperately as he searched Ricks eyes for any sign of mercy, breathing out heavily, his head felt heavy and his mind fuzzy as he dipped out of consciousness, his body falling limp and the world around him going black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ya’ got no guts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi jax, I’m sorry</p><p> </p><p>In case any of you forgot who Jared in, hes the annoying ass character that killed Benjamin (Henry’s brother) and was annoying as fuck the entire time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early when Rick arrived to Alexandria, The saviours had already been there a week prior but Rick decided to stay at the sanctuary because he was a busy man but today, he sure as hell was excited to mess with Negan. Once the trucks stopped outside Alexandria Rick hopped out with a groan, this time a leather jacket on his shoulders as he swung Lori, stepping towards the gate before slamming his axe against the metal carelessly.</p><p>“Little pigs, little pigs, let me in!” He called out, a grin plastered across his face as the gates were slowly opened, even though they were a week early not one person said a word to which Rick was pleased about. Though, what rick was NOT pleased about was that Negan was not there to greet him. How fucking rude, a visitor and he can’t even greet the man? Hell. Strange, something was up, Negan was the sort of guy to make sure he met Rick at the gate so he wouldn’t terrorise any of his people. Really strange.</p><p>“Well goodmorning to you all” Grimes spoke, humming pleastly in his throat as he hoisted Lori over his shoulder. “Now which one of you fine people is going to direct me to Negan, sure is rude of him not to greet his visitors, especially me and all that I’ve done for him” He spoke, cocking a brow once Dwight approached him, he looked a little worried at the mention of Negan. Someone who he recognised to always be by Negans side.</p><p>“You’re a week early” the blonde spoke, his voice gruff as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking irritated at the fact the saviours were here. “Oh shit am i? Well looks like we’re taking your supplies a week early arent we” he spoke, beckoning daryl over with his gloved hand. “Hold Lori will you for me dixon? I’m sure you’ll keep good care of her” He hummed out as he took a moment to breath in the fresh air with a sigh, glancing around. </p><p>“So, dwighty boy, my men are going to take your shit now. And you, are going to point me in the direction of Negans house” he spoke proudly, swinging an arm over the shorter mans shoulder and slowly beginning to walk down the street. Although Dwight seemed pissed by his presence he obliged and lead him to Negans house, and politely listened to Rick babble on about whatever shit came to his head.</p><p>“Why thank you boy, you’d work good at the sanctuary, I’ll be sure to tell Negan that” the man spoke as he was about to knock on the door before being interrupted by a voice, Rick turned on the balls of his feet to face the person who is so rudely interrupted him. </p><p>“Hello sir, Rick, I’m Jared i just wanted to talk to you for a moment if you don’t mind?” The man spoke, Rick squinted a little at the sudden interaction. Taking in the mans features, he was scrawny, tall and skinny with long hair. Rick could smell he was a beta from here. “We have a pool table” he spoke, Rick softening his features at the mention and stepping towards him with a slow grin climbing onto his lips. “Well shit, why didn’t you say so”</p><p> </p><p>       ___</p><p> </p><p>The pool table was set up in the middle of town, Jared leaned against the opposite side of rick as he rick grabbed his que. “I could never do this with Negan, he’d just stand there scowling with that dumbass ‘you killed my friends’ look in his eye” Rick spoke, running his tongue along his bottom lip as he took his first shot, humming as the balls broke into different directions.</p><p>“That’s actually what i wanted to speak to you about, I want to talk to you about Negan” Jared spoke as he grabbed his own que, The statement definitely interested rick, though he could sense this guy was really about to piss him off. Rick couldn’t recognise the guy, he wasn’t there the night he had smashed Simons head in, but he had definitely seen him before. </p><p>“Alright, talk to me Jared, what’s jarring that mind” Rick spoke as he waited for Jared to take his shot, slowly circling the table with his head cocked to the side. “I get what you’re trying to do, you’re trying to build something. Build a network. You’re making people contribute for the greater good which makes sense. But you should know, that Negan has a history of not working well with others” Jared confidently spoke as he finally took that goddamned shot, Rick slowly nodded as he listened to each word that left his mouth. “Is that so?” Grimes responded.</p><p>“Negan wasn’t the original leader here but he died. And then my brother. And then other members. Dying” Jared continued on, looking up from his que every now and then to gage Ricks reaction, Rick stood there with his arms crossed as he waited for his turn, eyes fixated on Jared. “So, what, Eveything was fine and peachy here and then Negan shows up and it all goes to shit? Damn, good thing for you he isn’t in charge any more, I am” Grimes spoke, humming warmly as Michonne bought him over a drink, kissing his teeth as he swirled the whisky around in the glass, fuck he was going to enjoy that.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, his ego is out of control, he’ll find a way to screw things up even more. He’ll try and do things his way, try to take over. That’s what he did before” Jared spoke, his face remained nonchochlant and focused, almost as if he was very focused on every single word that left his mouth. Like he had planned this speech in advance.</p><p>Rick stood there for a moment, sipping at his drink and letting the warmth burn his throat for a second as he walked over beside Jared. “And what exactly are you proposing to be done about that?” Rick spoke, running his tongue along his split bottom lip as he moved to take his shot, placing his glass down on the side. “I can be the leader the man before Negan was, I knew him well. He was like a brother to me, that’s what this place needs and that’s what you need” Jared spoke, and hell if this guys voice wasn’t really starting to get on Ricks nerves. </p><p>“So i should put you in charge? That’s what you’re saying” He hummed out, lifting the whisky glass back to his lips. “Everyone would be better off” Jared spoke, a small smile beginning to settle on his thin lips as if he thought he had gained Ricks trust.</p><p>“You know what? I’m thinking Jared. How Negan spat in my face, how he clearly hates my fuckin’ guts” rick slowly spoke, taking a sip before placing his glass back down and ushering Daryl to take it away. “But he has been out there, gathering shit for me. Hell, he’s probably out there right now gathering shit for me. Making sure I don’t hurt any of the fine people that live here” he continued on, nodding softly at his own words as he leaned over the table to take his shot. “He is swallowing his hate and getting shit done” Rick spoke “that takes guts” Rick seethed a little as he missed his shot, rubbing his jaw a little as he stood back before moving his attention back to Jared, pointing his que at him.</p><p>“And then there’s you” Rick stated, the smile falling from his lips as he slowly placed his que down onto the table, slipping the red bandana from around his neck and tucking it into his pocket mindlessly. “The guy who waited for Negan to be gone so he could sneak over and talk to me to get me to do his dirty work so he could take Negans place” Grimes spoke out smoothly as he slowly stepped over to Jared, eyes slightly squinted as he did so.</p><p>“So I got to fuckin’ ask, if you wanna take over so bad, why don’t you just kill Negan yourself and take. Over.” Rick proposed as if it was a brand new idea, throwing his hands up a little as he got close to Jared, biting at his bottom lip a little. “No no that’s n-“ “You know what I’m thinking? Because i have a guess” Rick cut him off half way through his sentence, his voice a little breather and heavier as he looked around before leaning in to almost whisper his next words.</p><p>“It’s because, ya’ got no guts” Rick grinned out as he discreetly slipped his knife out of its sheaf and drove it right into Jareds stomach, humming warmly as the mans body tensed up and he let out a choked breath. Jared lurched over a little at the sudden impact though Rick stood there, slowly turning the knife inside of him before dragging it to the other side of his stomach and slicing him open, gutting him like a damn pig. Rick let out a chuckle as he watched Jareds insides fall out and the poor man attempt to catch them.</p><p>Jared fell to his knees. His guts dripping blood in his hands as he choked and spluttered on air that just couldn’t reach his lungs, he desperately tried to breath before he fell down completely and his body went limp, Rick stood above him and let out an obnoxiously fake gasp.</p><p>“How embarssing, there they are” He spoke, pointing down with the tip of his knife towards Jareds stomach, watching the blood slip down the metal. “They were inside of you all along, you DID have guts, ive never been so wrong in my whole life” Rick shouted out, looking around at all the speechless people, faces white and blank as they either stared down and Jareds body or to Rick Whos face was slowly breaking into a cocky smile.</p><p>“Now if you will all fuckin’ excuse me, I need to speak to Negan”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will focus more on Rick and Negan, with smut so- if you don’t want that, don’t read</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not the leader i know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Negan isn’t feeling too good</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick straightened his jacket with a grunt, using the back of his gloved hand to attempt to wipe some of the blood that had sprayed his face, grimacing as it only smeared the substance over his skin. “Fucking Jared” he scoffed under his breath as he beckoned Daryl back over, grabbing his shoulder, sinking his fingers into the skin a little before slipping Lori back out of his hands. “Thank you friend” he hummed before making his way back over to Negans house where he could finally get back to his original fucking plan. </p><p>Rick didn’t bother knocking as he slammed the door to Negans house open. “Negan! You sure as fuck better get your sorry ass down here” he called out, though stopped a little in his tracks once he spotted Lucille in the kitchen, the man hummed as he swung his axe back and forth before lazily hanging Lori over his shoulder, leaning back on his heels. “You should leave sweetheart, me and Negan have business to talk about, and if he pisses me off those pretty lady hands of yours will sure be back on the line” Rixk spoke, making his voice sound considerate but he was not fucking around - Lucille opened her mouth to speak. “Negans not fee-“ “Dont make me repeat myself darlin’” Rick interrupted, taking her a few moments to process with her mouth agape, she nodded and washed the last of the dishes she had in hand before she left out the same door Rick had entered through.</p><p>Though Rick had tens of men outside waiting if things went to shit, all the groups weapons, something felt off. Something did not feel fuckin’ right about Negan being home; he was almost certain the sorry fucker would meet him at the gate like the stuckup asshole he was or be out on a run gathering shit for him, the way Lucille spoke to him, the way Negan hadn’t even heard the shit that just went down outside? Something was off. Like the man was hiding. </p><p>Rick hummed as he waited for Negan, taking the time to admire his home. It was modern, well as modern as it gets in the fucking apocalypse, pictures hung on the wall of him and Lucille. Rick was just about to have a close inspection before Negan finally walked around the corner, he was dressed in nothing but jeans and boots, his top half bare and his hair damp, droplets of water running down the columns of his neck and over his shoulders. He must have just gotten out of the shower.</p><p>“Rick what ar-“ well good fuckin’ morning to you Negan, sure as hell was rude for you not to greet me at the gate earlier but seeing you all wet like this might just make up for that” Rick spoke as he slipped his leather jacket off from other his shoulders to reveal the white shirt underneath, though the front o was drenched in blood. Rick slowly paced forward before he placed Lori down on the coffee table, being delicate with her wooden handle before throwing his hands up once he didn’t get a reply. “What’s it with you and that damn stink eye” Rick spoke, cocking his head to the side as Negan just blinked at him. </p><p>“Blood, you’re covered in blood” Negan stared, his eyes flickering down to the knife in Ricks belt which was dripping small droplets of blood onto the floor, slipping between the floor boards. “What did you do” Negan spoke, Rick expected Negan to sound horrified, especially since he could have just stabbed his poor girl to death outside and he would have fuck all of an idea but the man sounded angry. His voice gruff as he slowly stepped forward.</p><p>“You really do need to get your fuckin’ betas under control, just had to take care of one of them for you. Don’t worry, not an omega, because holy shit if you had an omega they’d be straight back to sanctuary with me and one of my damn wives, my men would tear any poor omega out there apart but it seems your whole damn group is on suppressants so i just can’t tell” Rick babbled on, at the mention of omegas Negan slowly backed up, he looked on edge. Something wasn’t right. </p><p>“What’s got you so on edge Negan, that pretty girl of yours an omega, you shitting your pants that I’m going to make her my girl?”  Rick teased, ducking his head a little as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, slowly moving towards the man as Negan continued to back up. The colour began to slowly drain from Negans face as his hands were slowly beginning to shake. Rick gruffed out, the cocky smile wiped off his face at the mans reaction before grabbing Lori off the table and shoving the bladed end towards Negans face, watching the blood drip from her metal. “What the fuck is up with you boy? I’m really starting to lose my fuckin pa-“ </p><p>Rick was cut off by the door slamming open, grimes kissed his teeth at the sudden interruption as michonne stood there, her chest high as she stared at the two. “They are short, low on weapons and food, barely got two boxes in the semi” Michonne spoke as Rick nodded slowly at her words, taking in the new information with his tongue between his teeth. With that, michonne left and Rick turned his attention straight back to Negan. “Oh Negan, couldnt even get my fuckin’ shit for me? After me bashing your friends fucking skull in, was that not enough? You should be out there right fucking now if you knew you were sh-“”Youre a week early, I’m sorry, I’ll get it” Negan stared. </p><p>Rick found it almost amusing how Negan thought that was an excuse, Rick let out a breathy chuckle as he stood up straight, jutting his hips forward as he swung Lori back and forth, taunting the man as he spoiled his floor with his own groups blood. Rick was going to speak, his lips slightly parted but was cut dead in his tracks as he watched Negan, the mans eyes widened suddenly and he began to sweat, his fingers clenching up into his palm with a breath as Rick observed, he looked in panic, in distress. And that’s when Grimes smelt it.</p><p>An Omega, and if that wasn’t enough. </p><p>It was the pleasant smell of an omega in heat.</p><p>“Oh this is just too fucking good”  Rick exclaimed, punctuating his words with a jut of his hips, catching his tongue between his teeth at the gut wrenching laugh threatening to spill from his lips. Holt shit. Negan looked horrified but was also beginning to pant, chest rising and falling fast as he backed up even further. The scent of an alpha so close, especially when he’s in heat, must be driving him insane. Rick couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips as he watched Negan avoid his eyes at all cost, like his life depended on it.</p><p>“Does your group know? That a fuckin’ omega is leading them?” Rick spoke, keeping his posture but the pungent smell of an omega in heat was making spit pool under his tongue and his primal instincts kick in, his eyes dilating a little before he draped Lori back over his shoulder - Rick stood there for a moment before snapping out of his gaze, now on full alert. This was just too good to be true, he felt as if Negan had purposefully done this, knowing the smell of an omega in heat would put any Alphas guard down and all they’d think about is breeding. </p><p>Rick was not going to be that fucking dumb, he roughly shoved the end of his axe into Negans chest and shoved him up against the wall, a grunt leaving grimes lips as he glared at him. “I don’t know what kind of fuckery this is but I’m not playing into your fuckin’ helpless omega act” He barked out, dragging Negan closer by his belt before roughly shoving him back up against the wall and ripping a whimper from the man.</p><p>Though, Negan didn’t look scared, his eyes were completely glazed over with want, his lips wet and sweat beginning to slip down his neck as he purred out. Rick had to stop every ounce of his instinct from pouncing at the man and sinking his teeth into his throat. </p><p>“Go the fuck upstairs, if my alphas smell you they’ll tear you to shreds. There ain’t no omegas around here and they will make you their bitch, I’m letting you off the line this fucking once” Rick growled out before shoving Negan to the floor, spitting beside him as he watched the man pant. “You sure as hell are fuckin’ lucky I’m in a pleasant ass mood otherwise I would’ve had you myself” he grunted and grabbed his jacket, swiftly leaving before he could complain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you like the concept of Saviour leader/Alpha Rick?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ain’t no beta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick arrived, once again, a week early to Alexandria. Though this time the people of the small community were expecting him since they didn’t have all his shit the last time, he went easy on them since he already slaughtered once of people in the middle of their street and allowed them another week. The least he could do was give them a little more time, right? If not, he’d just bash another guys skull in or gut Negans wife if they so much as disrespect him.</p>
<p>The gates were already being opened for the saviours when their trucks pulled up, empty and ready. “That’s more like it sweethearts, so willing”  Grimes called out the window cockily, slapping his hand against the top of the truck as his feet were kicked up on the dashboard, Michonne beside him grunting a little at the action. “This bother you?” Rick spoke, purposely rubbing his muddy soles against the dashboard but michonne gave no reaction. “No Rick” Grimes hummed in response before he slammed the door open and he was hopping out of the truck, nodding faintly at the feeling of the warm air against his skin. Breathing in deeply.</p>
<p>“Well well, have all my shit packed and ready for me? Shit, you guys might just be my favourites” Rick grinned upon seeing the few crates of supplies piled at the gates, a few guns propped up against them. Rick whistled his men over to search through them and make sure all of it was there. Grimes was near so distracted by the heaps of suppliers so easily gathered and placed oh so perfectly for him that he didn’t even realise that once again, Negan wasn’t greeting him at the gate. </p>
<p>Rick hauled his axe over his shoulder, running his dark finger tips over her wooden handle as he stepped over to Dwight who was always there waiting, and if Rick did say so himself with the same damn stink eye that Negan would always give him. “Hey there dwighty boy, where’s Negan? Cooped back up in his house again, pissin’ his pants about seeing me? That why he aint here? Last time was rude, but a damn second time is just disrespectful” Rick spoke as he lazily draped a leather clad arm over Dwights shoulder and slowly began walking him down the street. </p>
<p>“He’s been ill, can barely stand, he was hurt on a run” Dwight spoke, his demeanour tense as if he was ready to whip his pistol out of its hold and any moment and clock Rick right between the eyes. “Hurt?” Rick spoke, cocking a brow as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, dismissing Daryl as he came over to speak to him, much more interested in Negans state. “Yeah, fell in a ditch, fucked up his leg pretty bad” Dwight answered once again, Rick couldn’t tell if the man was lying or not.</p>
<p>“Then he sure as well wont mind a visit from me now will he? My charm can fix anything” Rick grinned, tongue pressed against his teeth as he slowly led Dwight over to Negans house. The situation oh so similar to before. Ricks eyes crossed over to the spot where he had gut Jared like a damn pig, the pool table was gone down but the recognisable stain of spilled blood still stained the concrete, Rick grunted under his breath. Fuckin’ Jared, damn beta. </p>
<p>Rick hummed once he reached Negans house, grabbing dwights shoulder, pressing his thumb into the bone. “Go make sure my men aren’t fucking around, I said to take no more shit than what is in them damn boxes, you see any different then you tell me” Rick spoke, Mainly speaking to Michonne and Abraham who followed them closely behind but also hard-headedly was speaking to Dwight, the fucker would no doutbly rat out a saviour and honestly, Grimes wouldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>Rick was quiet upon entering the house, expecting to see Negan in the kitchen, cooking up some shit for his girl but then remembered Dwight had mentioned he was injured, Grimes rolled his eyes at his foiled plan of scaring the shit out of Negan from the kitchen. He rid himself of his black leather jacket and the red bandana which felt awfully tight around his neck.</p>
<p>Rick made his way upstairs, his footsteps purpofully loud as he kicked the bedroom door open, opening his mouth to spill any cocky or annoying ass shit he could think of to try and get under Negans skin but was cut short when the bed was empty. Grimes eyebrows pulled into a frown, where the fuck was he? He grunted, about to walk back down them stairs and grab lori before he heard the sound of the shower running.</p>
<p>Now he was definitely going to scare the shit out of him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick had the most devilish fucking smirk across his lips as he stepped into the bathroom and saw Negan behind the steamy glass walls of the shower, you couldn’t see shit past it but boy was Rick going to have fun with this. Rick stayed quiet as he slipped his knife out of its sheaf and placed it down on the counter with a low hum that only himself would hear before turning on the balls of his feet and throwing the shower door open.</p>
<p>The surprised gasp that left Negans mouth was all too sweet as he flipped around to face Rick, all colour draining from his cheeks as he stared. “Well good fucking morning to you Negan” he grinned  - it took the man a few moments to come to his senses as his hands shot down and cupped his exposed manhood, covering himself protectively. “Ric- what the fuck? Who the fuck let you in? No, what the fuck are you doing here?” Negan exclaimed, stammering a little over his on words as he was still gobsmacked. </p>
<p>Rick just leaned back against the counter, slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip with the same shit eating grin on his face. “I just missed you my dear Negan, I couldn’t stay away for too long” he spoke, his voice laced with cockiness as he rolled his shoulders back. Negan didn’t know what to say, feeling extremely exposed and vulnerable as he backed up a little further into the shower wall hoping it’s just eat him the fuck up.</p>
<p>“I thought we packed your shit at the gate” Negan spoke, his tone serious as he stared at Rick. Grimes rolled his eyes at the comment. “You did omega boy, I’m pretty fuckin’ impressed too, wanted to come see you and your ‘injured leg’” Rick spoke, very quickly noticing that Negan wasn’t hurt and he was standing up just fuckin fine. “So why you lyin’ to your people Negan? Your pretty ass still in heat? Don’t want your people to see you distressed and begging to be fuc-“ Rick was cut off as Negan charged forward, his arm coming back before landing a solid punch to Ricks jaw. The man obviously wasn’t expecting a strike as he stumbled back a little into the bathroom, a hand clutching his cheek. </p>
<p>“Oh hell the fuck no, that shit does not fly with me Negan” Rick groaned out as he as he regained his position, standing up straight - Negan didn’t let Rick have the chance to launch at him as he quickly grabbed the knife on the counter, holding it up before charging at him once again, slicing the knife through the air as he aimed for Ricks face but missed poorly as the weapon was roughly ripped from his grip and he felt a hard boot to his stomach.</p>
<p>The sudden pain rippled through Negan as he hunched over with a low groan, not having time to react before he was kicked onto the ground and Rick was on top of him, straddling his hips and landing a hard punch to his jaw. “I’ll give it to you Negan, you sure have some fuckin’ balls on you to do that” the man above him spoke, landing another punch to his face and cracking Negans face to the side. “And never did i think I’d be fighting you butt ass naked” Negan shouted at that and rough shoved Grimes off of him, Negan jumped back up and went for his throat but Rick jumped out of the way. Rick grabbed the back of Negans neck and slammed him into the bathroom wall, the man letting out a pained groan as he did.</p>
<p>“You really think you could beat me? Aint no fucking omega beating me” Rick seethed out as he roughly shoved the mans face further into the wall, Grimes body pressed up against Negan from behind, uncomfortably close to his ear. </p>
<p>Negan was embarrassed. Not only did he just get the shit beaten out of him while he was butt naked, he could feel himself falling into another wave of heat. The only reason he lied to his people about injuring himself is because he was in heat, and with being on suppressants for years, his first one was hitting him hard. They usually last for two weeks and everytime he fell into a wave which could hit at any point, with no Alpha to relieve him, it was agony. The friction of Rick on top of him, the rough and aggressiveness, hell, just the fucking smell of an alpha must have pumped something through him and set off another wave. Fuck fuck. Negan let out a grunt as he was shoved further into the wall, his hands coming up to brace himself.</p>
<p>Negan could feel sweat beginning to drip down his neck and his eyes become glazed over, pushing his thighs together to try and stop the slick from slipping down. He groaned out in pain of being shoved further into the wall before he was flipped around to face Rick. Grimes spat blood onto the floor beside him as a hand was wrapped around Negans throat, keeping him pinned against the wall. Rick was thinking, thinking of a way to punish him for trying to fucking kill him but when his eyes travelled down Negans body for a moment, he found something so much fucking better.</p>
<p>“Well what do we have here”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, there will be a lot more Negan/Rick in the next few chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a warning, there is very explicit sexual content in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well what do we have here”</p><p> </p><p>The smirk that spread across Ricks face at the sight of slick slowly slipping between the boys thighs was comical, running a calloused hand up Negans spine, pressing into the valley between his shoulders blade to pin him further against the wall. Negan let out a groan of protest as he let out a pant, the ache in his face making him seethe as he caught his breath. He was most definitely going to swell. Being punched and shoved around wasn’t the best feeling, and getting aroused and it setting off a second wave of heat was an even worse feeling, especially by fucking Rick Grimes. Negan pushed back roughly with a growl to attempt to get free but was shoved back once again. “Stay still bitch, you goin’ into heat again huh?” Rick hummed, and Negan could heat the smirk in his voice. Focusing on the way Ricks fingers slowly travelled down his spine to his lower back. “You know, i could help you with that” Grimes purred. “I’m not g-“”but you’re an omega, some alpha dick will calm that pretty heat of your real fast. I know you don’t have any alpha females here, you really want to be dragging your heat out further? Must be painful huh?” Rick spoke, tongue running across his bottom lip as his hand contained to travel further. The mans voice was more of a purr now, the other still pinning Negan against the wall.</p><p>Negan let out a heavy breath, frowning at the thought but his heat was coming thick and fast, his thoughts becoming glazed over completely when he felt Ricks slender fingers run up over his hole, collecting his slick and bringing it up to his lips. Negan couldn’t help the desperate whimper, pushing back against him on instinct. “Hm you like that, huh? Feels good someone finally touching you huh? Damn, surprised you aint got people lining up around the fuckin street trying to get some of this” Rick spoke, his fingers slipping back over the mans wet entrance - teasing, circling the sensitive ring of muscle as he spread the man open for better access. </p><p>Negans teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he braced himself against the bathroom wall, attempting to dig his finger tips into the tile. Rick was right, he hadn’t been touched in a long time. Not like this atleast, Him and Lucille weren’t intimate anymore. And not by a man. And when he fell into heat, she’d avoid him every-time a wave hit. “Shut the fuck up” Negan growled out, whimpering as Ricks free hand slipped into the back of his head and roughly dragged his head back. “What was that? I didn’t quite fuckin’ hear you” Grimes spat out, roughly rolling his palms into the pudge of the mans ass. “Shut the fuck up” Negan repeated, He felt Rick release his hair and step away, breathing out at finally be released. The silence was unbearable, even though it only lasted a few moments. “Me and my men will be back in two weeks to collect our shit, have it or I’ll take your fuckin’ balls off” Rick spoke as he grabbed his jacket. Negans ears perked at the sound.</p><p>“No, don’t leave” Negan couldnt even believe the words that left his mouth, turning around and grabbing Ricks arm, swallowing the salvia and blood pooling in his mouth as his eyes darted around, slightly glazed over as he began to sweat, panting as he felt his knees almost give out. Slick dripping down his thighs freely as he stepped closer to the man. Rick cocked a brow, leaning back on his heel as he watched the other compose himself. “You, please- Just fucking- sh, fuck me, god” Negan breathed out as he pulled Rick forward. Grimes let a smirk break across his face before he wasted no time in leaning and roughly connecting their lips, all teeth and tongue for a moment before they slowly began moving in sync, body’s colliding.</p><p>Rick pushed Negan back up against the wall as he grabbed at his hips, bringing them together and slowly rolling his clothed cock up against Negans, making the man whimper and buck up instinctively. “That fuckin’ desperate you’d let your enemy take you? Damn” Rick spoke, breathing hot against Negans mouth as he flipped him back around and pushed him against the wall. Fingers sliding down and finding his hole, wet and slicked as he slowly circled the tips against the rim before dipping a digit inside the man. Negan groaned out at the foreign breach, not expecting it as he pushed his hips forward with a breath, frowning at the odd feeling. Rick slowly added a second finger, beginning to pump the digits in and out of the omega - scissoring and craning them inside the boy to stretch him out, humming warmly at the slick dripping from his palm. “Hm you not feel that? What about this?” Grimes spoke, lips pressed against the spot where Negans neck and shoulder met. As soon as Rick spoke, he angled his fingers, burying them deep inside the man and pressing against a spot that made Negan cry out. “Fuck, Rick!” Negan moaned out, reaching a hand back and grabbing the alphas wrist, the feeling shooting up his spine as he pushed back against his fingers before whining once Rick pulled them out.</p><p>Negan was hot and panting now, completely glazed with lust and heat as he desperately pushed back against the man to find some friction. He was pathetic but he just couldn’t fucking help it. “Patience princess, my fingers aren’t going to satisfy your heat, and you’d look much better wrapped around my dick” Rick spoke, the sound of a belt unbuckling exhoed through the bathroom. Rick slipped the leather out from his jeans hoops before pushing his jeans down too. Negan waited in antipication, the wet, open mouthed kisses being placed on his jaw and neck soothing him, but not settling his heat. He was desperate. </p><p>Rick wrapped a hand around his cock, giving himself a few tugs before pressing the head of his dick against Negans stretched entrance, listening to the man let out a breathy sigh. “Such a good puppy for me, you’re real fuckin’ obedient when you damn want to be, you should be like that more often” Rick spoke, fingers digging into the mans hips before he slowly pushed into him. Negan whimpered at the insertion, Ricks manhood a lot bigger than his fingers as he panted out. Taking him in inch by inch before he was buried balls deep. “Fuck, please, rick” Negan moaned out, mouth hanging agape and a string of saliva falling from his lips.</p><p>“Aren’t you a pretty sight?” Rick spoke, grabbing Negans jaw, thumb tracing his bottom lip before he slowly and gradually began moving his hips. Surprisingly, rick was being soft. His movements slow as he let Negan adjust to his size, and the man was definitely grateful for that. Feeling Grimes stretch him out was a sensation he never thought he’d feel but god was he enjoying it, trying to detach the feeling from the man but he just couldn’t. Negan was pulled from his thoughts when Rick pulled out, head of his cock pressed against the man before he roughly snapped his hips and buried himself back in to the hilt. Negan was forced forward, crying out as Rick repeated the action.</p><p>“Fuck, taking my cock so well, Negan, would you look at that” Rick grunted out, leaning over his body and latching his lips to the mans neck, nipping and sucking as he angled his hips and drove into the man - picking up a brutal pace. Once Rick angled his hips in a certain way, It ripped a moan from low in Negans throat. His hand shooting back to grab at grimes bicep as he balanced himself. “Rick-“ he whimpered out. “What’s wrong princess? That feel good? Right here?” Grimes grunted out against his ear as he continued snapped his hips into Negans sweet spot, hitting it over and over again with each thrust. Negan was speechless, mouth hanging open, spit dribbling down his chin, finger tips sinking into Ricks skin as he felt every inch of him.</p><p>Negan let his head drop forward onto the bathroom wall as he felt his legs begin to shake. Rick noticed immediately and hooked an arm under Negans hips to keep him up, pounding into him relentlessly. “Rick Rick, I’m gonna- please, fuck” Negan screamed out, yes, fucking screamed out as he clenched his eyes shut. “Come on princess, cum for me, you know how good this fuckin’ feels” </p><p>With that, Negan came. Shooting hot white ribbons onto his own stomach and the wall as his hips jolted and spasmed, whimpers and moans constantly falling from his lips. Rick breathed out as he felt the man clench around his cock, a thought going through his head as he leaned down and latched his lips to the spot where the mans neck and shoulder neck, tongue feeling out where the gland would be. “Mine” Rick spat before roughly sinking his teeth into the spot. He was marking him. Negan cried out, the pain mixed with pleasure too much as he came for a second time, falling limp a little. Listening to Ricks groans and grunts, noticing his hips falter their thrusts a little before he spilled hot inside Negan. He grimaced but whimpered at the warm feeling filling him up.</p><p>Rick let out a heavy groan, still buried deep inside the omega as he dragged Negans hips back against him, humming as the man whimpered as the movement, his legs shaking underneath him as Rick rolled the pads of his thumbs into the boys hipbones, deep and slow - his body pressed up flush against Negans with a breath before he pulled away. “Holy shit” he grunted, pulling his spent cock out and stepping back, his hands moving to his jeans to tug them back up.</p><p>As soon as Rick stepped away from Negan the omega went limp, his legs giving out from underneath him without having Rick to support him. Collapsing to the ground and managing to catch himself on his hands, heavy pants leaving his lips as he came down from both his high as his heat. Negan stared at the floor, his eyes hooded and lips wet, slightly parted as he caught his breath. Rick stood above him, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he buckled his belt with a gruff. </p><p>The sound of Ricks boots against the bathroom floor filled the room, slipping his knife back into his sheath. “Get up, boy, or do i gotta clean your ass up for you too?” Grimes spoke as he rubbed his dark fingers against his bearded jaw, watching Negan but there was no response. Figures. Rick thought to himself a little before letting out a deafeningly loud whistle, the sound making Negan jump and his head shoot up.</p><p>With the whistle Daryl came running in, crossbow at the ready. “Yeah boss?” The man gruffed out, his southern accent a hell of a lot more thick than Grimes. It didn’t take long for Daryls eyes to lock down onto Negan, eyes raking over his naked body and his nose going off like a rabid dog at the scent of an omega. After Daryl stopped, he cocked an eyebrow. “Nah” he looks surprised, tongue farting across his thin lips. “He an omega? You takin’ him?” Daryl spoke. His greasy head of hair turning back to face the omega as his eyes blew a little wider, eyes shooting back Rick. “You marked him” Daryl shot out, the conversation not so quiet as Negan looked between the two saviours, still a little dazed from what just happened and most of the words not being processed in his head.</p><p>Rick kissed his teeth as he leaned back on his heel, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. “Yeah, too damn pretty to leave here, knock him out, pack him up in the semi” Grimes spoke, completely ignoring Daryls statement about the marking, Negan perked up real fucking fast at the mention, sitting up and staring at Daryl with wide eyes as the man walked over. “No no please, I can’t leave my people” Negan spoke, his words rushed as he watched Rick leave the room, shoving into Daryl on the way and a few more saviours take his place. The fear of being taken from his people much bigger than the pit of embarrassment building in his stomach at how naked and vulnerable he was on his own bathroom floor in front of Grimes men.</p><p>Negan went to lash out, to push Daryl away once he got too close but before he could some hit him around the head, real fucking hard and then darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you’re all enjoying the story so far! Leave comments below. What do you want to see happen between Rick and Negan? Love? Hate?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Negan slowly woke up, though he kept his eyes shut. Soaking in the few moments of bliss as he hummed warmly to himself, pulling the covers over his warm body further, the pulsating didn’t stop in his head and he frowned a little at the harsh sensation. He didn’t remember much of last night, he remembered Rick coming to pick his shit up, vandalising his privacy in the showers, Negan embarssingly getting the shit beat out of him and then darkness. He must have been knocked out.</p><p>Negan let out a few anxious breaths at the thoughts as he calmed himself, though his eyebrows drew into a soft frown as he feeling of warm sheets below him took him off guard, sinking back into the mattress. He was in his bed, he was okay he told himself. And from the warmth next to him, he knew he was next to Lucille. The weight on Negans shoulders lifted as he relaxed into the sheets further with a breath, reaching a hand out and slipping his hand between lucilles thighs for comfort, grabbing softly. Frowning a little as he realised she was fully dressed, now that he thought of it this didnt fee-</p><p>“Well goodmorning to you too sweetheart, you’ve awake for a few seconds and already you can’t keep your damn hands off me” The familier voice made Negans eyes shoot open. Grimes. What the fuck? Negan began to panic, shooting into an upright position and quickly pulling his hand away from the man, scrabbling up onto his feet as he pulled the covers off the bed with him, the sheets pooling at his feet as he looked around. This wasn’t his home. In fact, he didn’t know where the fuck he was at all. Negan breathed out heavily as he reached for his gun in his sling at his belt before he realised. He was naked too. The new information kept coming and coming, clouding his brain as he tried to comprehend what was happening, quickly grabbing the sheets from the floor to cover himself.</p><p>“Hell, Negan, untwist your little man panties, you’re fine” Rick spoke, who was currently laying on the bed, previously laying right next to Negans sleeping body. Feet crossed at the ankles as he wiped his axe clean, wet cloth running over Loris blade as he whistled softly to himself. Thick blood staining the cloth, his leather jacket placed neatly beside him on the table, though he wore a white shirt in its absence with his usual black jeans. </p><p>Negans mouth hung slightly agape as he thought of something to say, knuckles straining white with how hard he was clinging the sheets to his body, desperately trying to kept his modesty. “Where am-“”The sanctuary, you’re in my room, but don’t try anything dumb. My men wait just outside and you’ll become well acquainted with Lori, straight to your damn skull” Rick spat, running the pad of his thumb down the length of his axes handle.</p><p>“What- what the fuck am i doing in your room Rick? Why the fuck am i at the sanctuary? Where are my clothes?” Negan blurted out, eyes blown wide as he tried to process the new information. “Well, after you tried to slash my face with my own damn knife and i put your ass to shame, you kicked into heat. Followed me around like a damn puppy, my men walked in and obviously like any damn beta or alpha could smell you” Rick spoke, spitting onto Loris blade and began to clean her once again. “You were exchaused and dazed so I got them to clock you over the head and bring you back here. I noticed a few of your people are Alphas, didn’t think you’d want them smelling you since you ran out of suppressants” Rick scoffed, this time he placed his axe down beside him right atop his jacket. “And your clothes are over there” gesturing towards the counter top.</p><p>Negan just stood there. Processing. He didn’t respond, swallowing the pool of spit in his mouth before he began walking to the counter “what di-“ Negan cut himself off with a heavy groan, as soon as he took his first step a agonisingly sharp pain shot up his lower back and up the length his spine, the sudden pain making his legs feel like jello and he collapsed to the floor with a gasp. Catching himself of his hands. “Fuck, how fucking hard did you hit me?” Negan breathed out after a few moments of regaining himself, as he took a moment to catch his breath, not expecting the sensation as he attempted to get back onto his feet, looking over at grimes.</p><p>Rick had the most smug fucking look on his face as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip before catching it between his teeth. “Damn, i really fuck you so hard that you can barely walk?” Rick grinned and watched the colour drain from Negans face. His eyes wide as he finally stood up, keeping the cover clutched to him. </p><p>“Oh my-“”and before you call rape, you begged me like a fuckin’ dog, some alpha dick seemed to calm you real fast” Negan couldn’t even form words. He was ashamed and embarrassed. Feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as he took a few steps back, now that he was wide awake he could also feel an aching pain In his neck and shoulder. Negan turned as he lifted his hand to press his fingers against the spot, seething a little as he felt the swollen skin at the spot where his shoulder and neck met. Must have been from the fight. Negan glanced back over to Rick, mouth dry as he slowly walked, well limped, over to the counter. Seething a little at every step though trying not to give Rick any reaction at all, not wanting to fuel his ego. “And before you ask, im not letting you leave before your heat is over. As crazy as it seems, you have some fine people at Alexandria and with you in heat, an alpha could smell you from a damn mile away and i don’t want a pack of them fuckers tearing down your town” Rick spoke. Though Negan stayed silent, nodding a little as he looked at his clothes. However they weren’t his clothes at all, some sweats and a shirt instead. The man didn’t bother to ask as he carefully slipped into them and moved back onto to the bed, sitting down with a whimper. The moment he sat and began to try and rekindle the memories of yesterday, all the memories began flooding back to him. A red blush flushing his cheeks, up the column of his neck and the tip of his ears as he thought.</p><p>He was so immersed in his head he didn’t hear rick shift behind him, hard boots against the floor, the sound of Ricks gruff voice snapping him out of his thoughts. “I’ll leave you here to let you throw one of your damn pity parties, try and escape and I’ll beat you within an inch of your sorry life. Need something urgent, and I mean damn well urgent, call. My men are just outside” Rick spoke, rubbing his fingers over his face. Though Negan was still gawking at the flood of thoughts, trying to process what he had let happen.</p><p>With that, Rick left. Leaving Negan alone. Leaving him to cotenmplate what the fuck he was doing. The smell of thick cologne filled the room, along with whisky, which was almost always what Rick smelt like so he shouldn’t exactly be surprised when his room smelt like that too. To take his mind off of things, Negan began to walk around. Curious eyes wandering over everything. The room wasn’t small, a king sized bed situated in the middle and against the wall, two couches and a coffee table neatly arranged nearer the door and a bar in the far corner. Negan rubbed at his lower back a little with a soft grunt, the massaging seeming to soothe the pain a little as he picked up one of the picture frames neatly placed on the coffee table. Once he examined it he realised it was Rick, a small boy and a women. He assumed the little boy was his son and the women to be his ex wife, the one who his axe was named after. The thought of ‘Lori’ making Negans head perk up to scan the room in search of the axe, dumb enough to think that Rick would just leave that for Negan to grab, that and Rick always has his precious Lori by his side.</p><p>Negan frowned a little as he placed the photo back down, then moving onto a few more pictures on the wall, most just contextualised painting and other photos of his family - he never thought of Rick to be a family man. After a while Negan decided Rick wouldn’t be back for hours, it looked early and from Rick would always say, and his most absences at their pick ups in Alexandria, usually getting his men to do it for him. Rick seemed like a busy man, probably busting another poor guys skull in for ‘disobeying’ or ordering something around. </p><p>Negan sighed, rubbing a palm over his face with a breath as he walked over to the window, pulling the blinds back to look out - it was so bright as it was earlier, the outside sky dimming but still didn’t hide the fucked up situation. There were walkers strung out, either chained up or up and chained to the fence. Snapping, biting and grabbing at anything they could get their decaying fingers on, not only were their walkers pretty much guarding the outside of the santurary. There were guards too. And others, men in grey jumpsuits with the letter A in bright orange painted across the front. However they weren’t guarding with heavy guns over their shoulders. They were constantly fighting for their life, prodding and dragging walkers around, moving them and keeping them at ease. Though Negan was far away he could see how worn out they were, chests rising and falling heavily, grimy clothes, black bags under their eyes and their legs shaky everytime they got a second to stop - they looked as if at any moment their knees could buckle and they’d just give in to the biters and let them tear into their skin. </p><p>Negan found himself staring for a lot longer than necessary, he was speechless. After a moment, the man stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the bathroom, groaning out as he finally relevied himself, head dropped between his shoulders as he let out a sigh of relief. Once he stepped back, he noticed the mirror, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he hobbled over and finally got a look at himself in the mirror. Oh god. The black and purple bruises littering his cheek, jaw and under his eye weren’t flattering at all. His eye was beginning to swell and dried blood attached to his skin. Negan breathed out as he grabbed a wet flannel from the sink and began cleaning his face, wiping away the dried blood - grimacing and flinching everytime he accidentally came into contact with a bruise or fresh cut. Negan still didn’t look good, he looked utterly fucked up but he couldn’t do anything about that now. He seethed a little as he slipped his shirt off from over his head, knowing there would be bruises down his ribs. But there was something much worse. Negan let out an audiable gasp as he stared at the bite mark on his neck, just at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Fuck, Rick had marked him. Negan lifted a hand and pressed his fingers tip the bite mark and almost had to hold back from shouting out at the agonising pain. Just the touch alone made it ache, it was obvious it had punchered the gland, teeth marks deep with purple bruises.</p><p>Negan felt himself stumble back a little, slipping his shirt back on and walking out of the bathroom. What the fuck had he got himself into. He felt empty. He felt numb. Looking around the unfamiliar room and running a palm over his face with a shaky breath. No matter how much he hated Ricks fucking guts, he was bonded to him now, he was fucked marked. His body wouldn’t be able to help the vulnerability and pull towards the man but he sure as hell will be fighting it as much as his body can - he sighed and walked back over to the window to try and take his mind off of it. Though the slaves outside the gates weren’t very mind easing.</p><p>Negan blinked a few times as he stared out the window but was roughly pulled from his thoughts once he heard the door slam open, his head snapping to the side and instantly jumping to his feet. It was Rick, though he was in no way friends with Rick he could feel a little heaviness fall from his shoulders once he realised it wasn’t Daryl or Michonne getting ready to knock him the fuck out again. </p><p>“Admiring my work now are we, sport? Really is something isn’t it?” Rick grinned, his axe draped over his shoulder as usual as he stepped further into the room, tongue between his teeth as he eyed down Negan. Leaning back on his heels a little before throwing an arm around Negans shoulders and beginning to lead him out of the room. “Let me show you around, because you sure as shit are going to like this place” Rick spoke, voice as cocky as ever as he brought Lori along for their trip, tapping her bladed end on the floor for a moment before walking again.</p><p>“Welcome to the sanctuary, Negan”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update I’ve been super busy. I’m going to show the ‘relationship’ between Rick and Negan over the next few chapters, let them develop and see where they head. Don’t be afraid to comment suggestions or what you’re enjoying!! I love to hear them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>